It is known to dispense beer from a beer tap which is manually moved into an ‘on’ position to initiate dispensing of beer into a glass, with the beer being pumped or drawn to the tap at a pressure to enhance the flow rate. However, a pressurised method of dispensing causes the liquid to become agitated when leaving the tap and consequently froths in the glass. This requires the liquid to be over-poured by the person in control of the dispensing to achieve a correct measure of liquid, the frothing of the beer is known as ‘FOB’ (foam on beer).